


Such a Loveable Idiot

by Glimmerystarlight



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, JJ likes the canned soup, JJBel Week, M/M, Otabek teaches JJ how to grocery shop, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Otabek teaches JJ how to grocery shop, which may or may not work.





	Such a Loveable Idiot

“Buying nothing but canned soup doesn’t count as grocery shopping, Jean….” Otabek sighed exasperatedly as he inspected the contents of their pantry.

 

“I like soup….and the cans are cheap and convenient,” JJ shrugged, glancing up from his textbook. “If you want something else, you need to let me know before I go to the store.”

 

“Fair enough,” Otabek conceded. “Just remember that I need to show you how to truly grocery shop soon. In fact, let’s go now.”

 

“Otadear, I’m kind of in the middle of something,” JJ motioned to the books and paper spread out in front of him.

 

“Grab the keys and let’s go, Jean….and don’t call me Otadear…we’ve talked about that” Otabek insisted. JJ just rolled his and did as he was asked.

 

“Ok, I’ll have some tips for you along the way, but the most important thing is to have variety. We need fruits, veggies, dairy, carbs, and meat,” Otabek explained as they entered the grocery store. “What kind of fruits do you like?”

 

“Strawberries,” JJ answered decisively.

 

“Ok, let’s see,” Otabek thought aloud as they reached the strawberry stand. “Which of these looks freshest to you?”

 

JJ looked carefully before picked up one of the containers to inspect it more carefully, and then he handed the container to Otabek.

 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Otabek teased. JJ answered with a soft punch in the arm and “jerk” muttered under his breath.

 

JJ continued to follow along obligingly as Otabek picked up other fruits and vegetables. When they got to the lettuce, Otabek had another lesson to teach.

 

“The trick with lettuce is picking out the lightest head of lettuce you can find. Obviously, it has to look fresh too,” Otabek explained as the two started their search. JJ triumphantly picked out a head of lettuce that earned Otabek’s approval moments later.

 

“You know, this is kind of fun!” JJ admitted as they continued their shopping.

 

“Does that mean you’ll do actual grocery shopping from now on?” Otabek asked.

 

“I make no promises, but maybe if you’re around,” JJ winked. Otabek simply smiled and rolled his eyes in response, continuing to push the cart around. Eventually, they finished, made their way back home, put the groceries away, and proceeded with their day as normal. Otabek was satisfied in the knowledge that he had taught his boyfriend how to grocery shop for real, and JJ was still surprised he actually had fun in the grocery store.

 

A few days later, it was time for another grocery run, and JJ was the only one who had time to go. When Otabek got back, he looked in the fridge and pantry, hoping to see his teaching put to use; he was greeted with several more cans of soup than had been there earlier that day and nothing more.

 

“So much for that,” Otabek muttered under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Otabek had to admit JJ was a very loveable idiot, though, even as he was forced to make his way back out to get some real groceries.


End file.
